Pick me up and save me
by Princess-Laurelin
Summary: Chuck has made a promise and Blair is going to make sure he keeps it! Chuck/Blair and Nate/Serena. Hope you can handle the fluff.
1. Promises

Disclaimer: I am truly spoilt but not even I can own Gossip Girl.

"Everybody wants to live in a kingdom ruled by King C and Queen B." Chuck stated.

"No they don't. You only think that because you're self centred and rather arrogant."

"Oh, thanks B. I never knew you were so sweet."

"Oh, bite me Bass."

"Happily. But do you really think this is the time?"

Blair rolled her eyes at her boyfriend but still remained firmly attached to his arm. The couple were walking through their city on the way to Serena and Nate's engagement party. The entire event promised to be lavish and luxurious, partly because they had made the mistake of letting Serena pick a theme and partly because Nate had chosen the decorations; therefore Blair and Chuck were dressed as a King and Queen in the middle of the hottest summer on record strolling through NYC.

"I'm hot." Blair whinged.

"I can help with that." Chuck murmured in her ear suggestively.

"Later."

"Is that a promise?"

Blair laughed and turned the final corner.

"Seriously do you promise?" Chuck asked as they walked up the steps to the new apartment.

"Only if you promise to be my royal slave for an entire week." Blair teased.

"Done." Chuck said pounding on the door.

xoxo

"I even promised to be her royal slave for a week." Chuck boasted to his best friend hanging onto Blair's hand. The four best friends were standing on the Archibald's doorstep after the party as Blair and Chuck prepared for a long walk home.

"Wow man, you must really love her. That or you're stoned." Nate replied laughing at the expression on Serena's face as she remembered the last time Chuck had been stoned.

"She's going to break you Bass, and then grind you into the ground." Serena said grinning at B.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence there S." Chuck replied indignantly, "But nobody breaks a Bass."

"Right, well call me in a week if you're still alive." Nate joked kissing Blair on the cheek and closing the door on Chuck's astounded face.

"I am getting some tonight." Chuck whispered to Blair as he stood on the top step.

"Only if you carry me home." Blair said.

"What?" Chuck spluttered.

"You heard me Bass. Carry me."

"But there are stairs!"

"144. I counted on the way here." Blair reeled off the number ignoring Chuck's face. Then while he was still glaring at her, she leapt into his arms and kissed his cheek.

"Come on, the Queen needs a ride and she doesn't want to wait." Blair Waldorf laughed loudly as Chuck sighed and began to walk down the steps.

"1 down, 143 more to go." she said, ignoring how red his face was and enjoying the ride.

**Spotted: N and S enjoying the equivalent of a party at the palace. Hope your wedding can top this; then again with S in the designer's seat we know it will definitely be an event to remember. C being the knight in shining armour, carrying his Queen all the way home. Somebody get that boy a drink because he's burning up and nothing is hotter than a Bass on fire. You know you love me. xoxo. Gossip Girl. **

Review please because I love it when you do.

Lou


	2. Romp in the park

"Chuck! Wake up Bass!" Blair shouted.

Chuck Bass merely rolled over in his sleep and snored quietly into the soft pillow. Blair Waldorf was at the foot of his bed staring in disbelief at the sleeping form of Chuck Bass while she stood wearing the world's most revealing nightdress. She wouldn't have minded normally but after he had carried her all the way home she had wanted to reward him; looked like that wouldn't be happening. Sighing softly to herself she slipped his jacket off and threw it on the floor; his shoes and socks quickly followed and when she was satisfied she slipped onto the bed next to him and tried to fall asleep. Unfortunately Chuck Bass snored. Not loud, ground moving snores but cute snuffly ones that made her smile and kept her awake. Each time he snored she moved a little closer to him in an attempt to get into his arms. Eventually she was curled up right next to him, the warmth of his body radiating onto hers keeping her warm. Suddenly, just as she was about to fall asleep he rolled over in his sleep and placed his arms around her. It would have been sweet if it hadn't made her wake up again. After six hours dawn broke revealing a beautiful red bed with two beautiful people on it. Chuck Bass woke up and yawned.

"Oh now you wake up!" Blair said trying her best not to sound offended.

"Have I slept all night? God, I was tired!" Chuck replied, and then he spotted her night dress. "What are you wearing? And more importantly how soon can I get it off?"

"Oh no, you missed your chance!"

"But I carried you ALL the way home." Chuck whinged playing with her hair. She playfully smacked his hand away.

"Then fell asleep when I changed for you. Plus you kept me awake all night." Blair argued. "Did you know you snore?"

"My nurse said it was endearing." Chuck grinned.

"Your nurse was on drugs." Blair quipped putting her dress back on, "Anyway I need coffee. Are you coming?"

"As long as I don't have to carry you." Chuck said glaring and putting his shoes and jacket back on.

"Fine. But you can carry the coffee."

xoxo

"Coffee for two please." Chuck said handing the vender a wad of cash and taking the two cups. Blair Waldorf hovered by her boyfriend and tried not to smirk at the girls who looked her way in envy. She failed miserably. Chuck Bass belonged to the Waldorf. He knew it and she did to; and she was going to use it to her advantage. Chuck had six days of slavery left and she hadn't even started on her main list of ideas. Chuck took her hand and sat them down in the shade of a tall oak tree.

"What do you think Serena and Nate are doing?" Blair asked.

"I am not sure I want to think about it, Nate is a surprisingly kinky boy sometimes." Chuck smirked.

"I am not going to ask how you know that!" Blair stammered nearly choking on her drink.

"I wouldn't tell you anyway."

Blair grabbed his scarf, which he had insisted on wearing despite it being the height of summer, and pulled him towards her.

"Tell me." she demanded.

Chuck tried to shake his head but found it too difficult while he was being strangled.

"He left his handcuffs in my room once." Chuck said between gasps.

"I never knew he had it in him." Blair said before collapsing in fits of laughter. She rolled on the dirty ground in mirth and cameras flashed all over the park as Chuck Bass jumped on top of her and tickled her arms.

"You're eager." Blair said.

"I'm always eager for you." Chuck Bass said kissing her hand and wrapping her arm around him.

"You always will be." Blair replied and Chuck simply nodded because he knew it was true. He always had been and always would be eager for Blair Waldorf. Which was good really because he knew he had a hell of a lot to survive in the next six days. He grinned and let her lay her head on his lap as she finally drifted off to sleep.

"Night Blair." he whispered and sat happily for the rest of the morning, completely still, just holding her next to him.

xoxo

**Spotted: B and C on a romp in the park. Literally. B appeared quite tired and both seemed to be wearing yesterday's clothes. Were you busy last night or is that meant to be a secret? Also spotted; N tied to a lamp wearing a woman's bikini. Does S know you were in her wardrobe again N, or does she like it like that? Tell me everything. You know you love me. xoxo. Gossip Girl. **


	3. Bikini time

_Disclaimer: I didn't own GG in the last chapter and I don't own it in this one. Shocker there!_

Blair Waldorf lounged on her bed, gazing out the window at another hot summer's day. Suddenly her phone buzzed next to her and she picked it up with a small sigh hoping it wasn't her mother.

"B, have you seen Nate?" A groggy Serena asked.

"Oh my God S, you mean you haven't seen him?"

"No." S said still not sounding distressed.

"Then I suggest you check gossip girl." B tried to hold back her laughter.

"Why?"

"Just do it." B ordered. She heard Serena fumble with her phone and shriek as the image of Nate in a bikini appeared on the opening page.

"My bikini!" She shouted, nearly deafening Blair.

"More to the point, your fiancé S!" B pointed out, "What happened last night?"

"Tequila. But it's a bit of a blur. They are his handcuffs though and I am the only one with keys. God he's going to kill me." S groaned.

"Well you'd better go and find him." B said.

"I'm already going."

"Can Chuck and I come?" B asked innocently, not wanting to miss out.

"No." Serena said firmly.

"Stay there then S, we're on our way." Blair hung up before her best friend could argue any further. She turned over to her bathroom door and shouted, "Chuck we're going out."

Chuck bass appeared from her toilet wearing a pink pinafore and gloves.

"Oh no, and I was having so much fun cleaning your bathroom." he said sarcastically pulling off the gloves.

"Don't worry you can do it when we get back." Blair said grinning.

"I'm going to get you after this week Waldorf." he muttered.

"Is that a threat Bass?"

"No, that's a promise." he said slyly as she pulled him across the door and downstairs into a waiting limo. They drove over to the Archibald apartment where Serena stood hovering on her new doorstep wearing the same dress she had been wearing the previous day. She leapt into the car and they drove on.

"What are we even looking for?" Chuck asked.

"You'll know when you see it." Blair said, opening all the windows.

They drove in silence for twenty minutes until Chuck suddenly broke it with a yelp.

"Is that Nate?" he shouted pointing at the boy tied to the post.

Serena leapt out of the limo as soon as it stopped and ran to her fiancé who still looked fairly drunk. Unfortunately the sudden halt caused Blair to fall on top of Chuck and her arms went immediately to his neck.

"Rape me much?" he asked her still smirking infuriatingly.

"I think that applies more to you." she said standing up and clambering out the car.

"Ouch, that hurt Waldorf." he said following her to Serena who was struggling with carrying her fiancé. Chuck Bass took his best friend's arm and supported him while Blair aided Serena. A camera flash on the other side of the street told them they were not alone.

"I'm so sorry Nate." Serena kept repeating although it didn't matter as Nate was about as responsive as Bart Bass on a good day.

"He'll forgive you S, maybe." Blair said as the limo door closed and they drove off. Blair, Chuck and Serena drove in silence as they waited for Nate to come round. Eventually he did with a coughing fit.

"Oh here's our princess." Chuck said staring at his friend.

"Why are you calling me that Chuck?" Nate questioned as well as a drunken man could.

"Have you seen what you're wearing Nate? If you haven't, take a good hard look." Blair suggested.

Nate glanced at his friends, then his guilty girlfriend and finally his body.

"SERENA!" he shrieked and Blair and Chuck laughed at Serena's face. Meanwhile in the front of the car the bodyguard cringed but drove on delighted he had found a job enriched with such scandal.

xoxo

**Spotted: C,B and S on a rescue mission to find a rather tongue tied N. Looks like this group just can't keep their hands off each other. Don't expect a warm welcome from Anne next month S. Also spotted, C brushing up on his slavery skills. You really are having a rough week aren't you C, but surely that sly smile means revenge? You know you love me, xoxo, Gossip Girl. **

xoxo

Please review and I will write more although there are only a couple of chapters left I think. Just go and press the button if you want B and C to have beautiful babies.


	4. Chasing cars

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Gossip Girl!

"You're not joking are you?" Chuck asked staring in disbelief at Blair.

"Not one bit." she said, pulling the sheets up around her slender back.

"And if I don't?" he asked eyeing her with his head on one side.

You won't see this ever again." Blair threatened letting the sheets drop again. Chuck's mouth flew open and he ran to change immediately.

xoxo

Twenty minutes later Chuck stood outside Tiffany's department store singing Moon River at the top of his voice; he was rather loud and out of key and every person in the street was staring, much to his dismay. This was not how he had planned on spending his last day of slavery to Blair Waldorf; his version had been much kinkier. Yet somehow he had ended up wearing a costume that he guessed Blair had borrowed off a tramp she had found in Central Park while his aforementioned girlfriend sat in a limo parked opposite the store. He could see her laughing from underneath her new hat. Still he soldiered on, struggling with the high notes, until he had finished and could escape back to his limo. He ran across the busy road and tried to open the door only to find it was locked.

"Blair." he knocked on the black glass.

She wound the window down, "You're walking."

"Why?"

"Because." she answered and the limo drove off. For two seconds Chuck Bass did not respond but as soon as he could he ran up the road after the retreating car shouting loud and obscene things at his girlfriend. She was going to pay for this he swore as the limo turned a corner sharply leaving him confused and breathless. Chuck Bass did not exercise, he just didn't. Well unless sex was a form of exercise and even his perverted mind could not see it as such, not these days anyway. That was when it occurred to him, Blair didn't exercise either and in that moment he worked out thousands of things she was going to do next week when she was his slave. It would build up her stamina he thought, not that she needed to work on that. He was so busy thinking about his girlfriend's stamina he nearly walked into the back of his car. Luckily at the last minute he stopped and walked around to the front door. He climbed in the back and collapsed next to the smirking brunette.

"Very good Bass." she said pointing at a timer on her lap. "You lasted 6 minutes and 28 seconds."

He groaned and leant against the window, "Do you like to provoke me Blair?"

She smiled, "Yes actually, I do."

"Perhaps next time you could at least give me a pair of trainers to run in." he suggested.

"I could, but where would be the fun in that."

"Whatever just take me home."

"Oh we're not quite done yet Bass." she replied pointing at the shop they had parked outside.

"We're not?" he asked, trying very hard not to cry.

"We're going shopping." she said pushing him out onto the pavement.

"Why?"

"Dinner tonight with my mother." she said, ignoring his groans.

"And I thought the torture had ended." he whispered trying to straighten his ragged tie.

xoxo

_Spotted: A bedraggled C running through the streets of New York in attire that was last seen in "Oliver, the musical!" D and V getting off a private jet after the end of their honeymoon, hope you had fun Down Under , if you know what I mean D! S trying on her bridal gown for the fifteenth time while N sighed and whinged at the shopkeeper. Looks like this week will be jam-packed with reunions and other fun things. Bring comfy shoes this time C, you know you love me, xoxo, Gossip Girl._

Please review because I will continue if you do. Although there are probably only 2 chapters left! 


	5. Honeymoon Period

**Disclaimer: No, seriously, I don't own Gossip Girl!**

"Dan" Serena squealed running across the floor of the Humphrey apartment, "How are you? Where's Vanessa?"

"Serena, its' nice to see you to and Vanessa is in the back helping Jenny with cake." Dan said embracing the blonde whilst trying to keep his balance. He failed and collapsed next to his sofa avoiding the eyes of everybody laughing. Serena ran off squealing in a different direction and Dan leapt up to embrace Nate.

"How was Australia?" Nate asked clapping his hand on Dan's back.

"Hot and sweaty, but fun all the same."Dan replied. Nate grinned at him.

"Hot and sweaty? Hope you're not talking about me Cabbage." a silky voice came from the door. Blair Waldorf entered the room side stepping the large tattered suitcases and kissed Dan's cheek.

"Blair, you're here. And I would never talk about you in that way." Dan reassured her. "But if you're here, where's Chuck?"

"Dan, my man." Chuck walked straight up to his friend and hugged him.

"Oh my God, you just got man hugged by a Bass." Nate said, his eyes popping out off his head.

"Jealous?" Chuck asked waggling his eyebrows at Nate, "Don't worry there's plenty more to go around."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Blair wrapped her hand around Chuck's waist.

"Fortunately you don't Waldorf, my week of slavery ended yesterday." Chuck smirked.

Dan coughed into his drink, "I'm sorry, your what?"

"It's not as bad as it sounds." Blair said.

"Yes it is." Chuck argued, "But don't worry Blair, now it's your turn."

"I'm going to go far away and do something that will cause me to go deaf so I don't have to hear this." Dan said steering Nate towards the kitchen. Nate winked at Chuck and dutifully followed Dan to help with the cake.

"I'm not going to be your slave Bass." Blair stated pulling at Chuck's scarf. "You can't make me."

"Oh yes I can."

"I'd like to see you try. Anyway, we'll discuss this later. Right now we have to go and discuss the Humphrey honeymoon and a certain Archibald wedding." Blair said and without further ado dragged her boyfriend across the room by his scarf into the overcrowded kitchen.

"My scarf is not a lead Blair, and I'm not your dog." Chuck groaned.

"Chuck, that's disgusting. Not to mention weird." Serena said kissing Nate on the lips and attempting to feel his arse. Nate moaned into her ear and pulled her hand around him.

"And you groping golden boy isn't either of those things." Chuck said.

"We're getting married next week though; we're allowed to be soppy in public." Nate argued.

"Speaking of marriage, are you sorted on the dresses B?" Serena asked.

"Yes, all the dresses are being dropped off at your apartment tomorrow for collection." B sighed trying to forget the effort she had had to go to in order to have the dresses taken to the Van der Woodsens apartment rather than the Archibald one.

"B, you're amazing." Serena squealed.

"I know right." B curtsied and took a slice of cake from Eric at the same time, "And I'm very talented."

"Hell, I know you are." Chuck said loudly. Everybody turned and looked at him, including Jenny and Vanessa who were both to busy eating to take part in the conversation.

"Thankyou Chuck. I'm still not going to be your slave though."

Chuck huffed a little, took Dan's slice of cake out of his hands and proceeded to eat it.

"You're welcome." Dan said motioning to the already cut slices on the table.

"Well we'd better be going Nate." Serena said.

"Why?" Nate asked eyeing up the cake.

"Presents to buy," Serena hinted, "and other things."

Nate's expression slowly changed, "I'll get the coats." And with that the golden couple were gone.

"Nate moves quite quickly you know, when he wants something." Vanessa remarked.

"Yes, it's actually quite disturbing. Anyway we'd better go to. I'm glad you had a good honeymoon, and I'll see you tomorrow at the final fitting Vanessa and Jenny." Blair said putting on her coat. She swept out the door followed by Chuck who had been giving manhugs to Dan and Eric, much to everybody's surprise. The last thing the couple heard before the door closed was from Jenny.

"I think I like the new Chuck, whatever Blair has done to him. Love really suits him."

Chuck smirked at Blair who looked so ecstatic he thought she might start quoting Holly Golightly at him. "Hear that Blair, I suit being in love. Do you know what you suit?" he said sweetly tugging lightly at her hair.

"No." Blair said smiling back.

"Slavery." Chuck said and tore off down the street laughing, overtaking a rather bemused Nate and Serena in their limo.

**Nate and Serena wedding next chapter and will Blair become Chuck's slave? If you review you'll find out!**

**P.S. I need names for Nate and Serena's kids, Blair and Chucks, Vanessas and Dans. Lots of names, so if you have ideas drop them in your review. I love old names but please choose ones I can shorten easily. Nothing like Pilot Inspector!**


	6. Proposals

Disclaimer:I don't own GG, but oh the possibilities

**Disclaimer:I don't own GG, but oh the possibilities!**

The Archibald wedding was perfect, almost as perfect as the golden couple themselves in fact, but not quite. Serena managed to pick a sensible colour theme, Nate managed to arrive on time and Chuck managed to make a sensible best man's speech. Overall Blair was impressed up until the point where she realised that for the next week everybody would be out of town except her and Chuck. As much as she loved Chuck she could imagine the things he had planned for her. And none of them sounded particularly pleasant in her mind. However Blair was to find herself pleasantly surprised the evening after the wedding when she came home to find a warm bubbly bath run in her bathroom. Just as she was about to step into it she heard footsteps behind her.

"I hope you weren't about to get in my bath Waldorf."

"Your bath?"

"Yes, all mine." Chuck said staring at her.

"But you never take a bath." Blair pointed out.

"I thought it was time for a change, slave." Chuck whispered seductively in her ear.

"We've been over this Bass, I'm not your slave."

"Really?" Chuck asked pulling her hand up to her eyes and showing her the pair of cuffs around her wrist. Blair tugged at them.

"What the hell? How and where did you learn to do that?" Blair shrieked ill pulling.

"Do you really want to know?" Chuck asked leering slightly. Then without another word he swept Blair off her feet and deposited her in the bath before climbing in himself. "Now slave, I need a wash."

"You can't be serious?"

"Deadly serious actually." Chuck said throwing a flannel at her and settling down into the bath. Blair sighed but rather bizarrely did as he asked, hoping she'd get off lightly. She didn't.

The next morning Blair woke up to find herself attached to the bed post. Needless to say she wasn't happy about her situation and tried to remedy it immediately by shouting at her boyfriend. Unfortunately Chuck was miles away and could not hear her at all, despite the fact he wanted to. So Blair Waldorf, who normally changed outfits at least twice a day, had to stay in the same place and same clothes for over 12 hours. Chuck Bass did not receive a very warm welcome home that evening, nor the next evening, in fact he didn't receive a very warm welcome home for a long time after that. Not that he was surprised by that. Still Waldorf was his slave now and nothing she did would stop that. Over that week Blair was forced to learn to pole dance, something she was surprisingly good at, she learned to bake and sew and finally she had to hug Dorota at least four times a day. Chuck thought he had let her off rather lightly really but when he mentioned this he found himself pushed out of his bed and into the corridor, so he didn't mention it again.

When everybody returned the next week they were surprised to find Blair in the kitchen baking cookies. Serena was convinced she was drunk but Chuck reassured her that it was just a phase, which most were glad of as Blair's cookies tasted like rocks. However the week did have one good point for Blair because at the end she arrived home from a tiring meeting to find a set of diamond jewellery laid out on her bed. And even though she was still officially cross with Chuck she couldn't help but squeal in delight at her new gift.

"Do yo like it?" Chuck asked from the doorway.

"Like it? I love it. Thankyou." She said hugging him, "how did you get it? I called the jewellers at Tiffany's twice and they said it was on hold for the most important woman in New York."

"You are the most important woman in New York, Blair." Chuck said grinning and helping her attach the necklace and bracelet. Blair slipped the fascinator into her hair and twirled.

"How do I look?" She asked pulling at her hair.

"Beautiful, but there's something missing." He replied pulling a small box out his pocket. He opened it and inside was a ring lying on a velvet cushion. Blair's hands flew to her mouth as Chuck knelt down.

"Blair Waldorf, will you marry me?" he asked staring at her deep eyes as they filled with tears.

"Yes, yes, yes." She squealed and dropped to her knees to fling herself around his neck.

"Was that a yes?" Chuck asked sarcastically. Blair sobbed harder into his ear and he stroked her hair reassuringly. Suddenly she leapt up.

"I'm getting married."

"Clever girl." Chuck said.

"Oh my God, I have to ring everybody, Serena, Dan, Nate, Jenny, Vanessa, Eric…."

"Bush, Blair, Dorota, your mother, the milk man etc." Chuck added.

"Hilarious Bass, now get me the phone." Blair ordered.

And that was how the engagement began.

**Please review guys, only 1 chapter left. Thanks for all the names and keep them coming.**

**In Spain for a week so I can't update for a while. Sorry!**


	7. Teething problems

"No

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl, Breakfast at Tiffany's or Adrian Mole.**

"No." Blair said lying in her hospital bed.

"Why not?" Chuck whined.

"Because you named the last child and now it's my turn!" Blair replied ignoring his pout.

"But I choose a good name." Chuck argued.

"Yes, but I'll choose a better one."

11 year old Samantha Bass rolled her eyes and ignored her parents' argument; she was too busy trying to get through to her best friend Blake. Eventually her friend picked up her phone.

"Hey S, where are you?"

"Hey B, hospital, mum had the baby." S replied doing her best to sound happy

"Congratulations, girl or boy or both, but obviously not at the same time!?" B asked.

"Boy, and we are still arguing about the name! Well they are. Hey are your parents coming? Will they bring you?"

"Sure, mum's just grabbing dad now, quite literally, it's not pretty. I guess I'll see you in a bit. Bye!"

B hung up leaving S alone with her parents and new brother. Fortunately before she could be dragged into the argument her phone buzzed again and 3 texts arrived simultaneously. She snapped her phone open and saw they were from her other 3 best friends; J, which stood for Joseph and Lexy, the son and daughter of Dan and Vanessa and Isobel the daughter of Jenny and Eric. Everybody was saying good luck and congratulations and tempting her to go out that evening but S didn't think she'd be going anywhere until her parents had picked a name. And it didn't look like they'd be doing that any time soon.

"How about Joshua?"

"Too much like Joseph. Adrian?"

"Like the diaries? Hell no, that kid was sexually repressed. Samuel?"

"Seriously, too many S in our lives already, no offence honey!" B said to her daughter, "Dean?"

"Have you been watching Gilmore Girls again? Anyway no, Robert?"

"That would be fine if we were English and Edwardian."B snapped.

Fortunately their argument was interrupted by Nate and a heavily pregnant Serena. Blake drifted in beind her parents and sat down with S.

"Still no name?" B asked.

"Nope, he's officially a nothing!" S replied.

"Poor kid."

Meanwhile Serena and Nate had joined in the great name debate.

"How about Nate?" Serena offered.

"No!" Chuck and Blair shouted, Nate tried to look offended but was secretly rather glad a Bass was not taking his name.

"Gareth?" Nate asked meekly.

"Too common these days." Blair said cutting Chuck off before he could agree.

"What do you want Blair?" Chuck asked tiredly, getting bored of the shenanigans.

"I'm not sure I was thinking Paul, David or Frederick." Blair said.

"I like Paul or David." Serena said and Nate nodded.

"Both sound good to me." Chuck said.

"B and S, come over here please." Blair said and the two girls nervously approached the bed.

"Paul or David?" B asked.

"Paul." Both said together without a moment's hesitation.

"That was quick." Serena commented. "Why Paul?"

"Breakfast at Tiffany's, you know only the best movie ever." B said. S smiled at her new brother liking him considerably more now he was named after her favourite character.

"Paul Bass it is." Chuck said stroking the boy's cheek.

"You know the only problem with that is we were going to name our girl Holly in honour of Blair. I can only imagine what problems that might cause now." Serena said.

"Nonsense, it would be a match made in heaven." Blair replied.

"Or hell." Chuck said, "Remember the boy is still a Bass."

"So am I. What's wrong with that?" Samantha asked rather quickly.

"Never mind." Blair said.

"Nothing." Serena added.

"You're wonderful." Nate said hugging his god daughter.

"I'm still here guys." Chuck pointed out indignantly. "And I'm wonderful to."

"And so are we. Sorry we're so late." Jenny said as she, Eric, Dan, Vanessa, Isobel, Joe and Lexy stepped in.

"Oh he's so cute." Vanessa said admiring the baby.

"What's his name?" Dan asked.

"Dan." Chuck said.

"Oh, really?" Dan asked nearly choking.

"No you idiot. His name's Paul." Blair said kissing Chuck lightly.

Samantha pretended to be sick but the others just laughed.

"I believe our children are laughing at us." Eric pointed out.

"Only because you deserve it." Joe said.

The new generation stood outside the hospital waiting for their parents to be done bickering about Eric's new hair colour which Chuck insisted accentuated his face but Blair, Jenny and Serena argued made him look like a funny coloured racoon.

"So we have another to add to our gang." J said.

"That's good though, the more the merrier." Lexy said.

"As long as he doesn't cry like B did." Izzy replied.

"I didn't cry I was a good baby." B argued.

"Good as the devil in prada." S added.

"Well soon there will be 8 of us." Izzy said.

"Why 8?" J asked her.

"Mum's expecting a boy, Tristan Van Der Woodsen!" Isobel replied.

"Wow 8 of us. That'll be fun!" B said.

"The amazing and incredible 8. Rolecall, J, B, S, Izzy, Lexy, Holly, Paul and Tristan." J replied.

"Party at mine tonight to celebrate?" Isobel asked. Everyone nodded and walked back inside unaware their parents had been watching them.

"They are gong to get in such trouble when they're older you know." Serena said.

"But there'll always have each other." Blair said.

"Or parts of each other." Chuck suggested leering at Blair. She pushed him gently away grinning.

"Just like we always did. Nate said, ignoring Chuck's innuendo.

"And always will." Jenny added.

"So here's to a new generation." Eric said raising his Styrofoam cup of coffee.

"And to old friends and family." Dan replied, raising his.

"And to new adventures." Vanessa finished. "Cheers!"

The group stood happily draining their glasses and debating what things their kids would do. And their kids would do many things but that's a different story!

**It's the end. So review and I may write another story!**


End file.
